The Dragonborn Comes Trailer
by NightFury999
Summary: A group called the Greybeards come to Berk, searching for something called 'The Dragonborn'. When it turn's out Hiccup is the dragon in human form, everyone's in a shock. And when he's introduced to a Night Fury named Toothless and is sent to Skyrim, along with a certain blond girl their in an adventure of a life time. TRAILER!
1. Trailer 1

**I know I've already done a story with HTTYD and Skyrim, but I watched a video of the song The Dragonborn Comes with HTTYD, and it gave me an idea! **

**So, this one will have better spelling (I promise!) and it'll be- you know what, just read the trailer...**

We see a vast sea and come to a lone island, as the song 'The Dragonborn Comes' begins to play

_Our Hero, Our Hero Claims a Warriors Heart_...

Screen changes to the forest floor, as a pair of brown fur boots come walking into view

We see the clear blue sky, green tree's surrounding it

_I Tell You, I Tell You, The Dragonborn Comes_

The screen goes black

Unknown Voice (V.O.): You are the Dragonborn...

Hiccup (V.O): ... what?...

_With A Voice Wielding Power Of The Ancient Nord Arts_

We see a boat docking on the shore's of Skyrim

Hiccup (In Awe): Wow...

Astrid (In Awe, too): Look at this place... it's beautiful

_Believe, Believe, The Dragonborn Comes_

Astrid (In Fear And Shock): What are those things?!

Ralof: Frostbite Spiders! There all over Skyrim!

Hiccup: This is gonna give me nightmares

_It's An End To The Evil, Of All Skyrims Foes_

Hiccup (*Flying On Toothless With Astrid* Confused and Shocked): Is that a... Giant?

_Beware, Beware, The Dragonborn Comes_

Hiccup use's Windcaller, causing him to go rushing through the gate, right before it closed

_For The Darkness Has Passed_

_And The Legend Yet Grows_

Hiccup (In Awe): So... _your _Paarthunax

Paarthunax: Yes, Dovahkiin

_You'll Know, You'll Know, The Dragonborn Comes_

Hiccup raise's his sword, pointing it to the shadow of Alduin

_Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin_

_Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst_

_vaal ahrk fin norok paal graan_

_fod nust hon zindro zaan_

_Dovahkiin, fah hiin kogaan mu draal_

**The last part was rushed, I have to go! Should I make this? Only Astrid come's with Hiccup**


	2. Watching the Second Trailer!

**Here's a second trailer, you know how the first one was rushed, well here's a little re-make of it.** **And also, the Vikings are gonna watch it**

* * *

The Vikings land in a stone room, in a pile

Except Hiccup and Astrid, who were gently laid down at the side.

**"WHAT IN THOR'S NAME?! SHOW YOURSELF OR FACE-"**

"Ya, ya, ya. We get it" a girl said, coming out of the shadows and interrupting Stoick

Another girl and a boy followed.

The first girl, the one that spoke, had brown eyes and hair in a braid, she wore a purple jumper, a skrill necklace, blue skinny jeans, a bow 'n' arrow around her back, big brown fur boots and a book tied around her waist by a thin rope, titled: _The Dragonborn Comes Trailer_

The second girl had brown hair, with a white chunk at the front, bright sky blue eyes, and wore a black singlet with a un-zipped deep sea blue hoodie, grey jeans, black combat boots, and a necklace of a Snow Fury.

The boy had brown hair, grey eyes, and wore grey cargo shorts, a black hoodie, combat boots and golden rimmed aviator sunglasses

"I'm NightFury999, Rider of the Skrill Lightning, Guardian of Reading, Legendary Archer and Sorcerer" the first girl, Fury, said

"I'm Ace Spiritwell, Rider of the Snow Fury Blizzard, Guardian of Joy, Epic Archer and Legendary Sorcerer" the second girl, Ace, said

"And I'm Kookiecraft, Rider of the Changewing Ghost, Guardian of Stealth, Legendary Archer and Flawless Sorcerer" the boy, Kookie, said

"We have brought you all here to watch a short trailer of the future. When this stone door opens, go in and take a seat" Fury said

With that all three vanished and the Vikings entered.

In a different room, Toothless sat, waiting for the screen to come on.

They all took a seat, and the screen came to life.

**We see a vast sea, and come to a lone island as the song 'The Dragonborn Comes' begins to play**

**_Out Hero, Our Hero, Claims A Warriors Heart_****...**

**We see Hiccup standing on the bridge overlooking the docks, covered in mud and the word FREAK written in bold letters on his shirt in black ink, watching as a small boat dock.**

Stoick frowned. _Who would do such a thing to his son?_

Snotlout and the Twins grinned, knowing who was responsible

Hiccup sighed. He wasn't looking forward to another beating

**Four old men walk onto the dock.**

**_I Tell You, I Tell You, The Dragonborn Comes_**

The Vikings eyes widened

Dragonborn? Is in, the ultimate dragon slayer?

**We Master Arngeir, as a smile spreads across his face**

**Arngeir (Happy): You are the Dragonborn...**

**Hiccup (Shocked): ... what?...**

The Vikings gasped

**_With A Voice Wielding Power Of The Ancient Nord Arts_**

**We see Hiccup on the docks, a bag on his back**

**Astrid walks up to him, also carrying a bag**

**Astrid (Seriously): I'm coming with you**

Jaw's drop

**Hiccup (Again) Shocked): What?**

**Astrid: I'm coming with you. I've always wanted to go to a new land. Besides...**

**Astrid (Now Smiling): You'll need some back up**

**A smile spreads across Hiccups face**

_Why is she being nice to me? _Hiccup thinks

**_Believe, Believe, The Dragonborn Comes_**

**Hiccup holds a Gronckle Iron sword up in the air, the sun reflecting of it**

**_It's An End To The Evil, Of All Skyrims Foes_**

**Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless freeze as they enter a room, and a giant frostbite spider comes down from the ceiling**

The Vikings stare in horror at the screen, not believing their eyes

And why is a dragon with them?!

Toothless looks at the screen curiously

He joins this human?

**Hiccup: Yup, I'm gonna have nightmares**

**_Beware, Beware, The Dragonborn Comes_**

**Hiccup aims his bow at the flying dragon and fires, hitting it**

Hiccup smiles

_I hit it!_

**_Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, Naal Ok Zin Los Vahriin_**

**Astrid jumps onto a dragons head and begins hitting it with her axe**

Astrid smiles in pride

**_Wah Dein Vokul Mahfaeraak Ahst Vaal_**

**Hiccup and Toothless dive down, Hiccups sword in hand**

_'He _**_ride's_**_a __**dragon**__?!' _The Vikings think

Toothless crooned

**_Ahrk Fin Norok Paal Graan Fod Nust Hon Zindro Zaan_**

**Astrid, screaming a battle cry and axe in hand, runs towards a Dragur's back, who turns around only to get an axe to the face**

"Axe to the face! I love a good axe to the face!" Tuffnut said, eying the screen excitedly

Hiccup and some others shake their heads

**_Dovahkiin, Fah Hin Kogaam Mu Draal_**

**We see Hiccup pointing his sword towards the shadow of Alduin, Astrid and Toothless by his side**

The Vikings stare in awe, as the screen goes back

**The words**

**Skyrim:**

_**The Dragonborn Comes**_

**fill the screen**

So... Hiccup was the Dragonborn

* * *

**That's it! I'm gonna go work on the rest of the first chapter now**

**NightFury999 out!**


End file.
